Familiar Stranger
by cloloveswah
Summary: AU S6E1. Whilst on Honeymoon, Alice meets someone from her past who she would rather forget.
1. Chapter 1

**Familiar Stranger**

_AU. Series 6 Episode 1._

_Instead of meeting with Robert, Danny and Alice go the National Art Gallery where Alice sees a familiar stranger._

Alice sighed with contentment as she glanced at all the paintings. A feeling of warmth surrounded her as she basked in her new found status as Mrs Trevanion. She couldn't believe it had been a week since she and Danny had married, and as he squeezed her hand, she wondered if this joyful feeling would carry her through the rest of her life.

"Can we go yet?" Danny whispered in his wife's ear. Despite her enthusiasm for reliving childhood memories, and his enthusiasm to cater to her every need, he couldn't pretend for much longer that the still paintings interested him all that much.

"I put up with the wax bloody Queen and co, you can put up with a few paintings." Alice replied, "Although to be honest, I wouldn't mind finding my way out."

Danny laughed, leading her down the long corridors until he stopped at a toilet. He shot his wife a sympathetic look, smirking boyishly at her slight nod, and rushing off. She sighed, and began to inspect a few of the paintings. Her mind began to drift as to how some people had such talents and others did not, how some people were destined to spend the life doing one thing, whilst others followed completely different paths. She was so consumed in her thoughts that she didn't notice the man approach her side.

"Beautiful isn't it?" A man murmured in a soft Scottish accent, obviously refined through years of culture. "Alice Collins." He added.

She turned and gasped taking a step back immediately. She hadn't seen him for nearly twelve years and yet here he was, stood in front of her. James White - the man who'd brought her world crashing down and then left her in the ruins.

"James." Alice squeaked, shocked and praying for Danny to return swiftly.

"How are you?" He asked as Alice marveled at how normal he was acting. Surely he couldn't have forgotten? He left her because of it did he not?

"Good. Thanks." Alice replied shortly. "Yourself?"

"Yes, good good." He responded. "So, you live in London?"

"No, South Africa on a game reserve. I'm here on honeymoon." She responded.

His face had altered somewhat, but he covered it almost instantly. "Wow, that's not what I was expecting to hear."

"What exactly were you expecting? For me to jump into your arms and say let's get it on?" Alice whispered harshly.

"Where's... I mean... Did you-"

"Yes. I did and I survived pretty well without you." Alice snapped, wondering where her Husband was.

"I... I regret it. I never wanted to hurt you but we were too young-"

"So you left?!" Alice exclaimed before quietening realising where they were. "James... why are you stood here talking to me?"

"He or-"

"She."

"She's been playing on my mind a lot. Alice, I have no kids or family. I haven't been able to just forget what I left behind."

"That's not my problem." Alice shrugged and began to walk away, when he reached out and grabbed her by the arm.

"I advise you remove your hand from my wife."

Alice turned and saw Danny walking with purpose towards them, his stance intimidating and showcasing his full six foot two inches. He came to stand beside Alice, placing a possessive arm around her shoulders.

"I'm sorry, but we know each other and I just wanted-"

"I have nothing to say to you." Alice retorted, "Why can't you get that?"

"Maybe your daughter does."

Danny glanced at Alice, and then back at the man, his mind making all the connections. The green eyes almost immediately gave the man away, and Danny had to use every strength of being in his body not to pummel this man into the ground for what he did.

"James White." Danny stated in a questioning tone.

"How do you-"

"We don't keep secrets Mr White." Danny replied. "Now, I don't know what rights you seem to think you have, but you abandoned those when you left a pregnant woman. I suggest you make yourself scarce. I'm holding onto my temper by a thread, and nothing would be greater pleasure than seeing a man like you get what he deserves."

James looked at the taller man and wondered whether to fight, but within moments seemed to give up. He glanced back at Alice, before turning slowly.

"This isn't over."

**A/N - I'll try post another chapter as soon as I can :) **


	2. Chapter 2

Danny sighed as he observed his wife from across their hotel room. He'd expected some sort of reaction following their little run in with James, but after thanking him for stepping in, she'd left it that, moving onto a conversation about the weather. Despite his best efforts to keep the conversation flowing, the short, one word answers soon grew tiresome and neither he nor Alice had said a word to one another for over an hour. He watched as she got ready for bed wondering what to do next. She'd retreated into herself, and for the first time in a long time, he saw traces of the shell of a woman he'd met all those years ago during the rabies outbreak. She was shutting everything out, torturing herself by trying to keep all her thoughts hidden deep away. He'd known this would affect her, James White had practically defined Alice's adult life, but he hadn't been expecting her to block him out and now he was at a loss as to what to say or do. Danny was about to attempt talking to her again when his phone began to ring intolerably. He groaned as he leant over to the bedside table and answered it, resting back against the headboard of the bed. "Danny!" He smiled as he heard the familiar tone of Charlotte. It'd only been a matter of days since they'd said goodbye, but he couldn't deny how much he truly missed her. "Hey trouble, how are you?" "Good, we made clay animals at school today!" She enthused. "Really!? Wow, what did you make?" "A cheetah." Charlie replied. Danny smiled of course she had. He continued to talk to her for ten minutes, when he realised Alice hadn't even looked up. He frowned; she could shut him out all she liked but to shut her daughter out? He shook his head and decided to force her hand. After all none of this was Charlotte's fault. "Would you like to talk to your Mum Charlie?" Danny asked watching with interest as Alice turned to face him wide eyed. He held the phone out for her but she stood there staring at his hand as though he held a lethal bomb. Eventually she took it, sitting on the edge of the bed and beginning a conversation with her daughter. Their conversation lasted only minutes before Alice whispered that she loved Charlotte and ended the call. She placed the phone slowly down on the bed before staring straight ahead. "Why did you make me do that?" Alice asked him quietly, not breaking her gaze. "She's your daughter." Danny stated his eyes burning into her. "I didn't need that Danny." Alice whispered, "Not today." "At least it's got you talking." Danny murmured, sitting up. "It's not Charlotte's fault Alice, you can't make her suffer." "I'm not!" Alice snapped finally turning to face him. "I just... I need time. I know it isn't Charlotte's fault..." "Then why were you so awkward? So fake?" Danny pestered. "Alice, James may have abandoned you, but he gave you one of the greatest gifts." "You're preaching to the converted Danny." Alice snapped standing up "I know he gave me Charlotte but it wasn't a willing gift and it wasn't without sacrifice! I was alone Danny!" "Maybe, but you're not now." Danny replied bouncing so he too was stood, the tension between them building. "Don't make this about you." Alice growled. "I care." Danny replied, towering above her. "James has unsettled you and-" "Oh!" She interrupted, "Just shut up with your infinite wisdom!" "Says the stubborn one?" "Shut up you stupid, irritating, stubborn, pig-headed know it all." Alice shouted. A pregnant pause followed, an intense moment where only their laboured breathing could be heard. Both were crimson faced, their chests rising and falling with the exertion of arguing. Danny eventually shook his head, his eyes still boring into hers with an ignited flame burning behind his green orbs. "I so love it when you call me that." He whispered, before both crashed together, their arms flinging messily around the other as they made work of devouring one another. "I hate you." Alice breathed as she tore at his shirt before allowing him to remove hers. "I hate you too." He gasped as he pushed her backwards onto the bed, causing her to forget whatever witty retort she'd come up with. (x) They lay in the aftermath of their love making, breathing heavily. Danny had one arm around Alice, whilst the other rested against his forehead. "Thanks." Alice whispered after a few moments. "No worries." Danny breathed, "You want to talk about James in a mature manner yet?" "I'm sorry." Alice said seriously turning over and playing with the sparse hairs on his chest. "I shouldn't have taken it out on you or Charlotte." "I'm here to take your shit." Danny smiled, twirling her hair around his finger. "No you're not." Alice argued, "You're here to make me see sense." "And pleasure you..." "We should argue more often." Alice stated in a matter of fact tone. "Why?" Danny frowned. "Making up is fun." Alice laughed, running her hand over his forehead smoothing out his frown lines. "You were right though..." "About pleasuring you?" Danny grinned cockily. "Well yes but I meant about James... I shouldn't let him get to me. He's in my past." "Do you think his threats are empty?" Danny enquired. "He doesn't have a leg to stand on does he? He left me, he made the choice to run away from us. Charlotte has a brilliant Dad..." She smiled looking in his eyes before returning her attention back to his chest, "Besides, he's not even on her birth certificate." "We wouldn't be hard to find you know-" Danny told her quietly. "If he hadn't seen me he would have never even thought of Charlotte, never mind come after her... or me." Alice sighed. "Will you tell her?" "Tell her what?" "That you saw him." Danny asked, "If there's even a chance that he's going to come over and interfere, do you not think that maybe she should be warned?" "What good would that do?" Alice frowned, "Alice it won't be long before she starts to ask questions." "Danny, I'm not letting that man anywhere near her." Alice snapped, sitting up. "I'm not asking you to, but you can't keep her parentage in the dark forever Alice! She's an intelligent young woman, trust in that!" Alice shook her head, before checking the time on her phone and standing up. "We need to get moving if we're to make our dinner reservation." Alice stated, ending the conversation and walking straight into the bathroom. Danny sighed angrily - this was going to end in tears, and he'd be the one picking up the pieces. 


End file.
